


Serendipity

by TheFratelliEffect



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFratelliEffect/pseuds/TheFratelliEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness had began at a very young age. The darkness, like many things, began suddenly. Certainly, it had always been there, a shadow that loomed in the background of his thoughts. It was never something he had regarded as dangerous, however.It was always there. The man had assumed that his brain was orderly, unstained, and entirely normal.<br/>	He was wrong.<br/>	The darkness was struck, like a flint and stone, raging into a black flame that would ultimately consume his soul, his life, everything. The darkness was uncontrollable, and ultimately, it would end his life. The darkness was insurmountable as it grew. He knew this. He knew that he could run, but he could never hide from the one thing that would drag him further and further into insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website! I'm still getting the feel for things. This first chapter is fairly short. Thanks for your patience.

He was not to go into his uncle’s room.

Gerard knew that. In their small home, he as well as his brother were confined to the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and of course, their room that they shared. Their uncle’s room, however, was entirely, one-hundred percent  _ off limits _ .

Uncle Jack didn’t really have a lot of rules, save for that one. Most of the time, just as a safeguard, he kept his room locked, the key tied around his neck like a cold necklace. Sometimes, much like his personality, he got lazy and simply relied on his nephews’ own integrity as they were good kids. They did their homework, bathed, and kept their room decently clean. After seven years without issues of privacy, Jack lost the key by his own fault, but it hadn’t worried him. In fact, he stopped reminding the boys all together. He figured, by that point, that they just knew.

And they did. Gerard really had not had any intention of going in there. Quite honestly, he had never even really wondered or cared enough about what could possibly be in there. Everybody has secrets, even at twelve years old, he knew that. His childhood had primarily been residing on the premises of secrets, and that was, ultimately, how he and his little brother became  orphans anyway.

But Gerard didn’t like to think about that. It was something that was cast off in his mind, away into the recesses and folds of his brain, like a mouse hidden in a wall. That was how he liked it. Hidden. Non-existent. Gone.

It probably would have never happened, ever, but it was just one of those things. Like when a young man with a full and promising future is hit by a car and killed on site or when a woman miscarries a baby without any warning. Pure, stupid, terrible, unholy chance that destroys something so precious like a future or hope or innocence. 

It was just one of those things.

“Okay, okay, count to ten, Mikey,” Gerard coaxed, pushing Mikey’s head down onto their bed, stifling harsh giggles. Mikey laughed in reply, flailing an arm behind himself in an effort to get Gerard to remove his hand from his head.

“I know how to play Hide and Go Seek, Gerard,” Mikey snorted importantly, finally pushing Gerard away and hiding his face down into the bed, hands over his eyes despite the fact they were hidden by the bedding. 

Gerard bit his lip to hold back more giggles as he backpedaled towards the door, excited rushes of air brushing through his nostrils. He pressed his hands back against the wood frame, eyes on his younger brother. “Don’t peek, or I’ll kick you in the nuts!” Gerard threatened his ten year old brother, obviously joking. With that, Mikey snorted again and began counting.

“One! Two!”

Gerard let out a shrill giggle and pushed through the bedroom door into the hallway. He ran, rather loudly towards the living room, padding in barefeet over the dirty wood. He stood in the entrance and eyed his potential hiding places.

“Three!”

Behind the couch, between the frayed curtain and the wall, under the stained coffee table. Those were hiding places for babies. Gerard furrowed his brow, turning and hurrying into the kitchen.

“Four! Five!”

In the cabinets, under the table, behind the island. Gerard was extremely unamused. Why were they playing Hide and Go Seek in such a lackluster hiding territory. Mostly, he realized, it was from boredom, especially with Uncle Jack being at work and leaving the boys alone today. There wasn’t much of anything for the two to do inside alone unless it involved their own imaginations.

“Six! Seven!”  
Gerard was suddenly hit with a rush of anxiety. Nothing would look more silly than him standing in the middle of the floor. He shuffled, moving between cabinets, opening doors in an antsy frenzy.

Then, his eyes raised towards the door at the other end of the room.

He had never been in there before. Mikey hadn’t either, and he knew that. Gerard swallowed hard as he heard “Eight!” rattled off with an eagerness in Mikey’s voice. He shuffled nervously, moving towards the door almost like it wasn’t even his decision. His feet had become an alternate being. His brain was protesting, his heart was pounding.

But he moved forward, faster, and before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, his hand clasped the knob, pulled the door open, and he disappeared inside, closing it behind himself, a cloud of dust left in the kitchen in his wake.


End file.
